TROUBLE
by AkiCOVS
Summary: RATING K / L'Arc en Ciel / Juste avant de monter sur scène, Hyde vous livre les secret du groupe, la folie qui provoque le stresse chez chacun des membres... OS


**TROUBLE**

Son bras apparu soudainement depuis le rideau de douche qui cachait le reste de sn corps, nu et trempé. Il attrapa la serviette qui était accrochée non loin, pour se sécher brièvement, avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sortie de la douche ses cheveux mi-longs, noir et humide tombant tranquillement sur ses épaules plutôt large pour sa petite taille. Il récupéra tous ses bijoux : collier, bagues, bracelets pour les remettre, tandis qu'il retournait nonchalamment dans la pièce principal dans laquelle il avait laissé ses vêtements, qu'il avait bien sûr soigneusement préparé à l'avance. Il enfila t-shirt, veste et pantalon pour recevoir enfin la visite d'une très sympathique jeune demoiselle qui s'occupa bien de lui, et ce, tout en discutant agréablement. La jeune femme ne resta pas bien longtemps, mais quand elle fut parti, il était parait et se sentait plus beau et plus frais que jamais. Il s'étira, et s'alluma une cigarette, jugeait bien méritée, qu'il fuma dans un silence, des plus total. Et puis l'heure approcha il était tant d'y aller, alors il sorti de son antre avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres sans se rendre compte qu'il risquait pas mal sa vie avec son imprudence.

«BANZAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !»

Hyde sursauta et regarda le bolide passer à tout allure sous ses yeux, alors qu'il avait failli lui rentrer dedans, et lui niquer la coupe de cheveux que venait de lui faire sa maquilleuse-coiffeuse, cinq minutes plus tôt. Mais aussi, il n'avait qu'à regarder à gauche et à droite avant de s'engager dans ces couloirs, il savait bien qu'il y avait des malades pas très doué au volant.

Il se planta alors au milieu du couloir le point levé en l'air pour montrer qu'il fulminait.

«Tet-chan ! Bordel de merde ! Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais déjà suffisamment dangereux sans trottinette ! Descend de là !»

Le bassiste ne sembla même pas l'écouter un petit peu, mais ralentit un peu puisque des membres du staff se faisait plus nombreux dans cette partie du couloir, il commença à joyeusement slalomer entre eux, en lançant d'enthousiaste "youhouuuuuuuu !", qui firent lever à Hyde -puisque c'était bien lui qui pestait après son leader-, les yeux au ciel.

Les L'Arc~en~Ciel avaient justement un concert sur le feu, ce soir-là… Enfin, ce soir-là… C'était vite dit, dans une vingtaine de minute pour être plus précis, et Hyde entendait déjà le brouhaha se faire dans l'enceinte du Tokyo Dôme, alors qu'eux, avaient un leader qui jouait à faire de la trottinette dans les couloirs des _back stages_. Et un guitariste et un batteur qui avaient probablement disparus, aussi. Ah ! Ben non, en faite. Ils étaient dans un couloir plus large… Balle et batte de baseball en main. Ken tenait ladite batte et se tenait en position alors que Yukki en face de lui affichait une expression d'extrême concentration, les sourcils froncés, la balle en main. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux en les voyant faire et voulu se précipiter vers eux pour les empêcher d'agir, mais le batteur avait déjà lancé sa balle et Ken la frappa moins d'une demi-seconde après avec sa batte. Evidement, la balle rebondit presque aussitôt contre un mur et alla cogner un cameraman qui avait trouvé très drôle, l'idée de filmer ces deux énergumènes dans son coin et qui maintenant, le payait cher.

Le petit chanteur poussa un petit cri, étonné. Mais le cameraman semblait autant se marrer que Ken et Yukki qui riant à s'en fendre les cordes vocales.

«Vous avez pas fini de faire des conneries plus grosses que vous deux réunis !?

-Môôôôôôôô !

-Bon, ramenait vos fesses, le live va bientôt commencer !»

Hyde ne leur laissa même pas le temps de protester réellement puisqu'il les saisit tous les deux par le bras, pour les trainer à sa suite. Les deux ainés ne comprirent pas bien ce qui leur arrivée, alors que le petit chanteur les tirait tous les deux vers le couloir principal et la grande porte qui les mèneraient vers la scène. Il jeta ensuite des regards à droite et à gauche, les sourcils froncés et agacé par avance.

«Où il est Tet-chan, je l'ai vu allez vers là, tout à l'heure avec sa putain de trottinette.»

L'un des membres du staff qui s'activait dans tous les sens dans ce coin là, s'arrêta à la hauteur du chanteur qui pestait plus ou moins dans le vide et lui désigna le bout du couloir du doigt. L'androgyne jeta un regard en cette direction et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux en soupirant. Le bassiste "arrivait" tranquillement dans leur direction… à cloche pied, tournoyant sur lui-même les bras écartés pour garder son équilibre, avec son grand sourire de gars pas mal attardé qui retombe violemment en enfance. Tetsu semblait bien se marrer tout seul, perdu dans son délire à coup de "youpi" et "tralala". Hyde sorti alors un petit objet de la poche de sa veste qu'il avait prévu à l'avance pour occuper le bassiste avant de monter sur scène, vu qu'il le connaissait. Tetsu était tou bonnement incapable de se concentrer si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la musique -SA musique-, et ne savait pas rester en place. Autant dire que voyager pour lui, c'était sous somnifère ou rien. Le chanteur s'approcha de lui et lui rendit l'objet en l'attirant vers la grande porte tout doucement, calmement pour qu'il e se rende compte de rien.

«Regarde, Tet-chan, un casse-tête chinois.

-Oooooh ? Murmura d'admiration le bassiste en se saisissant de l'objet, arrêtant par la même de tournoyer alors qu'il se laissait attirer par l'androgyne, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Si tu réussis à le finir tu auras droit à une banane.

-Oh. Banane ! Banane !

-Ouiiii. Voilààààà, c'est ça. Allez éclate-toi, t'as un quart d'heure.»

Le chanteur soupira de contentement, il avait rassemblait tout le monde en temps et en heure. Ouf. Avant un live, c'était toujours lui la baby-sitter. Ken et Yukki se sentait tellement épris par la pression qu'il finissait par craquer et péter un câble, GRAVE. Et Tetsu… Non, lui, il était trop souvent comme cela. À partir du moment où il était en pause et qu'il n'avait rien à faire, le bassiste retombait à deux ou trois ans d'âge mental approximativement, pas plus. Et là, pour l'heure, il se démenait à faire preuve de son géni sur ce casse-tête, sur lequel il louchait presque tant il était concentrait les sourcils froncés et la langue tirer. Rien ne pourrait plus le sortir de son idée de finir ce casse-tête… En tout cas, pas tant qu'il y aurait une banane à la clef. Ken et Yukki eut tourné en rond sans rien dire et machinalement. Et Hyde se fit la remarque que si jamais il y avait un mur au milieu de leur trajectoire ils rentreraient sans doute dedans encore et encore tant ils étaient concentré sur leur cercle parfait tous les deux.

Les minutes passèrent, tranquillement, et bientôt l'heure approcha à grand pas. Il se tourna alors vers le bassiste qui jouait toujours avec le casse-tête.

«Tet-chan, on va pas tarder à y allez. Alors poses-moi ça, et concentre-toi.

-…

-Tet-chan !»

Le bassiste semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante, oui ! Il était toujours aussi concentré. Et Hyde se désespéra pour sa propre connerie d'avoir refilé ça à son leader. Il se tourna vers Ken et Yukki pour regarder où ils en étaient et puis pour…

«YEEEEEEAAAAAH ! WASHOIIIIIIIII !»

Hyde sursauta et porta la main à son coeur. Il se retourna pour voir Tetsu brandir son joujou en signe victorieux avec un grand sourire de gosse. Ca y est, il avait réussi. Il était content comme tout. Hyde se jeta alors sur l'occasion pour essayer de l'attraper dans un moment où son cerveau était pleinement disponible pour toute intrusion.

«Bravo, Tet-chan. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Allez donne-moi ça, et concentre-toi, d'accord ?

-Banane ?

-Quoi "banane" ?

-Banane ! Banane !»

Ah oui, bon dieu, c'est vrai qu'il lui en avait promis une si il arrivait à faire quelque chose de ce casse-tête. En temps normal, l'androgyne était bon joueur, mais là, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas prévu le coup. Il avait bêtement promis sans réfléchir, et il voyait déjà Tetsu, faire son caprice les yeux mouillé et à hurler en se roulant par terre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Hyde se demandait sérieusement, ce qui avait passé le bassiste dans son syndrome de Peter Pan. Hyde soupçonnait l'agoraphobie du plus jeune, comme cause, puisqu'au final, il partait dans ce genre de délire quand il se retrouvait dans des grands lieux plein de monde. Son angoisse de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper devait être vraiment forte quand même. Et son retour prononcé en petite enfance devait lui permettre de faire barrage à une très grande angoisse. Lui qui était angoissé de nature, déjà, si on en rajoutait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, il se taperait sans trop de doute un ulcère.

«Banane ! Banane ! S'écriait-il toujours, les sourcils froncés et avec un bouille boudeuse, tandis qu'il sautillait sur place avec impatience.

-O-K… Alors on se calme et…

-Banane ! Banane ! Banane !

-Tet-chan, t'auras ta banane, mais…

-Banane ! Bana… Oh….?»

Le musicien cessa son sautillage, expresse, alors qu'un technicien passait près d'eux avec l'une des basses du leader en main. Celui-ci, suivit l'objet avec un regard des plus brillants et un sourire émerveillé. Il tendit même les bras vers l'instrument et voulu le suivre. Tetsu en avait presque le filet de bave coulant le long de son menton. Hyde l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le bassiste s'arrêta presque aussi sec, dans sa tentative de suivre l'objet.

«Allez Tet-chan, concentre-toi, s'il te plaît.»

Ce dernier toussota et se redressa soudainement pour se mettre droit et il se tourna vers ses musiciens. Il tapa dans ses mains.

«OK, les gars on se prépare et on se tiens près… Ken, soit pas aussi moue.»

Les deux autres prirent un visage des plus concentrés et redevinrent respectivement Ken et Yukki. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux. Celle-là elle était raide. Dire que lui galéré pour les tenir en place et lui, il y arrivait en deux temps trois mouvements. Du grand art !

Ils étaient fou, tous. Et ils allaient le rendre fou, lui aussi.


End file.
